


La manucure

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), NowhereKid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid
Summary: Азирафаэль привык держать руки в порядке, но не каждый мастер маникюра был достаточно хорош для него.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	La manucure

Держать руки в порядке Азирафаэль научился ещё в античные времена, как их называли сейчас. Он вообще был безмерно благодарен грекам и римлянам за то, что они создали цивилизацию в более-менее современном понятии. Точнее, египтяне и все после них тоже постарались, но всё же Греция была куда более приятным местом для времяпровождения в компании с чистыми людьми и хорошим алкоголем. Как раз люди и научили ангела ухаживать за руками.

До Древней Греции у Азирафаэля были руки стража: с мозолями от меча, которые даже столько лет спустя не собирались просто так сходить, заусенцами, неаккуратно обломанными ногтями и другими прелестями обычной трудовой жизни. Это было нормально, все мужчины так ходили в то время. Стоило же Азирафаэлю познакомиться с приятным молодым человеком по имени Клеон, и всё изменилось. Оказалось, что кожа на руках даже у мужчины может быть мягкой и гладкой, ногти могут не цепляться за шероховатые ткани и не обламываться с неприятным звуком и ощущением, от которого мурашки шли по коже. Азирафаэлю так понравилось, что привычку регулярно ходить к мастеру маникюра он пронёс с собой не через одно тысячелетие и очень потрудился, чтобы такая прекрасная процедура не пропала в средние века.

В последнее столетие Азирафаэля обслуживала одна и та же семья, а конкретно мадам Дюран. Это было довольно удобно, потому что запоминать имена всех мадам Дюран в поколении было слишком сложно, зато в их салоне всегда находилась свободная мастерица, которую обязательно звали мадам Дюран, и она готова была обработать руки Азирафаэля по высшему разряду и просто посплетничать. Правда, ангел не был в курсе, что сам становился предметом сплетен, как только покидал салон. Ещё бы не посплетничать о таком интересном клиенте! 

― Мама́ говорит, что это её старый клиент, но неужели он ходил к ней с пяти лет? 

― Не говори ерунды, для мама́ все клиенты, пришедшие больше трёх раз, ― постоянные или старые. 

― Ой, девочки, а я его видела, когда только начинала, он же совсем-совсем не изменился! 

― Не говори ерунды, Мадлен! Ты начинала тридцать лет назад! 

― Сама ты ерунду говоришь, Аими, это же мистер Фэлль! Он приходит раз в месяц и у него уже даже спрашивать не нужно, что делать, он не первый год заказывает одно и то же, а потом рассказывает о своём молодом человеке, уж я-то знаю! Надеюсь, ты не посоветовала ему глупостей, пока ровняла ногти?  
― Было бы ему что ровнять, и так же идеальный маникюр! 

― Это потому что в прошлый раз я всё сделала ему, как надо! 

― Поговори мне тут!.. 

У всех женщин фамилии Дюран был ряд отличительных черт, которые помогали им не потерять рассудок с таким клиентом: они не могли долго думать о чём-то одном, если это что-то не касалось их непосредственной работы. Поэтому сплетни об Азирафаэле и его эфирных руках обычно заканчивались ссорой между работницами салона, потому что они никак не могли решить, кто из них лучшая мастерица. 

Но Азирафаэль об этом не знал, поэтому не слишком-то и переживал о собственной репутации в салоне мадам Дюран. А под конец двадцатого века и салона-то самого не стало. Дело в том, что основательница салона давно ушла на покой, её дочь передала дело своей дочери и последовала примеру матери, а вот следующая хозяйка слегка оплошала. Дело в том, то она не родила ни одной дочери, которой могла бы передать своё дело, поэтому салон перешёл к самой младшей из сестёр Дюран, милой мадам Жюстин. У мадам Жюстин, в свою очередь, как и у её старшей сестры, тоже был недостаток: родить своему мужу и делу дочь она тоже не смогла. Правда, смогла родить аж пятерых славных мальцов. К тому же, это уже были семидесятые, и Жюстин, вздохнув, решила, что передаст дело кому-то из сыновей. В конце концов, это был не самый худший заработок даже для мальчика. Правда, маникюром заинтересовался только младший, Андре, который к своим шестнадцати отпустил волосы, научился играть на гитаре и уехал на байке со своей рок-группой в закат, после чего никто о нём ничего не слышал. 

Из-за этого ряда совпадений, когда Азирафаэль под конец двадцать века решил привести свои руки в порядок и наведаться в любимый салон, он был неприятно удивлён тем, что теперь на его месте стоит какой-то сомнительный ресторан. 

Через три часа после этого неприятного открытия Азирафаэль уже сидел в своём запертом книжном, с Кроули на диване и бокалом вина в руке и с чувством жаловался ему на произошедшее. 

― Ты только представь! Я сто пятьдесят три года ходил к ним каждый месяц делать маникюр, а они взяли и закрылись! В самый нужный момент! 

― Ужасные люди, ― поддакивал Кроули, пользуясь моментом и подчищая запас прекрасного Роял де Мария из погреба ангела. ― Нельзя им доверять.

― Вот именно! ― раскрасневшийся от возмущения и спиртного ангел стукнул кулаком по мягкому подлокотнику кресла, выбивая из него облачко пыли. ― Как я только мог поверить в их порядочность?!

― Ну, ты же ангел, тебе положено видеть лучшее в людях, ― отозвался демон, пожимая плечами. ― А за мастера жалко… Хороших и проверенных людей долго искать нужно. Я вот с тех пор, как прошёл обучение на эти дела, постоянно вижу, как людишки филонят в маникюре, ― бормотал Кроули, задумчиво смотря в свой бокал. Вина в демоне было уже достаточно, чтобы слегка притормозить умственный процесс, поэтому он не сразу увидел в сложившейся ситуации свой шанс. Но когда в отражении на стекле скользнули ухоженные пальцы ангела, Кроули всё же осенило. ― Эй, ангел, но ведь я бы мог сделать тебе маникюр, если ты так не хочешь заниматься поисками нового мастера! Я сефри… серфти… Короче, крутой специалист в этом деле! И думаю, что никакой человек лучше меня с этим не справится.

Азирафаэль нахмурился. В морщинках на его лбу можно было прочесть всю мыслительную деятельность: глубокое сомнение, возможность, сомнение поменьше и так почти до стадии принятия. Кроули же просто ждал, пока Азирафаэль признает и сдастся, попивая при этом вино. 

― Но не прямо же сейчас, ― пробормотал ангел неуверенно. ― Мы же оба пьяны, как… 

― Как кто? ― весело поинтересовался Кроули. 

― Я не буду оскорблять какую-либо профессию, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, только что поносивший всех мастеров маникюра в мире.

― Ладно, ладно, тогда как насчёт завтра? ― спросил Кроули, садясь чуть более ровно на стареньком диване ангела. ― Я подготовлю место и инструменты. 

― Завтра ― это уже более приемлемо, ― кивнул ангел, но по его лицу было видно, что он всё ещё сомневается. Кроули решил, что не так уж и важно, готов ли ангел на все сто процентов или нет. Если уж его удалось заполучить в своё распоряжение на столь интимную процедуру, то всё не так уж и плохо. 

На следующий день, ровно в полдень, трезвый Азирафаэль в своём любимом плаще с подозрением смотрел на современную многоэтажку и не решался нажать на звонок у входа в подъезд. Кроули сказал, что у него есть квартира-студия и он, конечно же, не будет заниматься маникюром у себя дома, но сейчас у ангела были сомнения на этот счёт. Азирафаэль не знал, что Кроули, ожидая его в квартире, чуть было не сгрыз собственные ногти от волнения. То, что ему казалось хорошей идеей на пьяную голову, на трезвую таковым явно не являлось. К тому же, по его мнению, ангел опаздывал или вообще мог передумать и не прийти. Но стоящий внизу Азирафаэль всё же нажал на звонок, заставив Кроули подпрыгнуть на месте и метнуться открывать дверь своему первому клиенту. 

― А у тебя тут на удивление уютно, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль пару минут спустя, переступая порог квартиры. Кроули чуть не ляпнул: «Для тебя старался», ― и мысленно заставил дизайнерский каталог интерьера уползти подальше под шкаф: не стоило ангелу знать, что вся обстановка тут была начудесена за утро. 

― Благодарю, ― криво ухмыльнулся Кроули, принимая светлый плащ ангела, который так и покалывал руки впитавшейся от Азирафаэля благодатью. ― Присаживайся. 

Журчание воды и тихий звон инструментов успокаивал обоих в этой необычной для них ситуации. Азирафаэль вертелся за столом, пытаясь выбрать удобную позу, Кроули по третьему разу дезинфицировал и без того идеально чистые инструменты, прежде чем начать. 

― Какую форму желаем? ― наконец спросил он. 

― Обычную, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль, чувствуя себя неловко от того, как внимательно демон рассматривает его пальцы. Даже очки снял, чтобы лучше было видно, действительно собирался поработать на совесть… 

― Это ка… А впрочем, я понял, ― пробормотал Кроули, не решаясь задавать уточняющие вопросы больше нужного. ― Классика, да? 

― Ага, ― коротко кивнул ангел и протянул ладонь демону. 

Сердце Кроули, если и существовало, только что проломило пару этажей под ними. Стоило ему коснуться мягкой ладони ангела, и он уже не был уверен, что сделает всё как нужно и не налажает. Ему казалось, что руки ангела и без его стараний идеальны. Ногти ровные, короткие, мягкой закруглённой формы, без наростов кожи и остальной человеческой ерунды. Ничего и менять-то не нужно… Но если ангел желает и ему приятно, то Кроули просто обязан справиться со своим ступором и приступить к работе. 

Пилочка мягко скользнула по ногтю в абсолютной тишине квартиры. Азирафаэль сглотнул. Ему было непривычно: до этого он всегда делал маникюр в салоне, где было шумно, к тому же его ногтями до этого почти всегда занимались женщины. С Кроули всё было по-другому. 

― Пока шёл к тебе, видел новый ресторан неподалёку, подумал, что тебе... ― начал было Азирафаэль, но умолк, осознавая, что, наверное, не стоит грузить Кроули большим количеством планов, которые он уже составил на следующие двадцать их встреч. Таким можно было бы грузить человека, которого видишь раз в месяц или в жизни, но не самого Кроули.

― Что мне? ― пробормотал демон, согнувшись над ногтями Азирафаэля. 

― Ничего, ― поспешно ответил тот.

Но в тишине сидеть было невыносимо, поэтому, как только Кроули закончил с длиной, ангелу снова приспичило поболтать.

― Слушай, а ты помнишь тот ресторан, где мы ели блинчики во время взятия Бастилии? ― спросил он, тщательно подбирая тему и линию разговора так, чтобы не сводить всё к Кроули и только Кроули. ― Там теперь есть летняя площадка, довольно красивая, с таким забором, обвитым розами. Они, наверное, цветут в это время года. Представь только, какой запах там стоит! 

― Хочешь, сходим туда? ― предложил Кроули, не отрываясь от своей работы, а Азирафаэль нервно облизнул губы, потому что в его плане Кроули такого не говорил. 

― Нет, нет, что ты… Я просто вспомнил… Не важно, в общем… 

Между ними снова повисла тишина. Только вот Кроули было хоть чем занять руки и голову: руки он занял руками Азирафаэля, а голову ― тем, как бы не перевозбудиться, так откровенно трогая его пальцы. Азирафаэлю же в этом плане заняться было абсолютно нечем. Поэтому, он решил предпринять последнюю попытку поговорить. В конце концов, должна же быть у него хоть какая-то тема для разговора, которая не завязана на Кроули! Вчера они спокойно разговаривали, и разговор не был завязан на них двоих, правда же? О чём же таком поговорить с демоном, о чём они обычно говорят? О соглашении? О глупостях и гениальности людей? О Шекспире?.. Нет, Кроули ненавидит Шекспира! Тогда о чём же?... Азирафаэль так разволновался, что ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

― В королевском театре сейчас ставят "Изгнанников", я бы так хотел, чтобы ты меня пригласил туда, но ты терпеть не можешь драмы и предпочитаешь комедии, и… ― ангел прикусил язык. Это всё зашло слишком далеко...

― Всё в порядке, ангел? ― спросил Кроули, поднимая на него взгляд. ― Прости, я прослушал.. Зато уже закончил.

― Так быстро? ― Азирафаэль удивлённо вскинул брови.

― Ну да… У тебя очень ухоженные руки, так что… 

― А, понятно, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль рассеянно и нервно. ― Тогда я пойду, пожалуй. Мне пора бежать.

Кроули посмотрел ему в лицо, и ощущение, что он ляпнул что-то не то, обожгло его изнутри. Ангел явно был расстроен, но сложно было понять, почему именно. Внутри Кроули паниковал и понятия не имел, как исправить ситуацию, потому что, судя по высоте кончиков губ Азирафаэля, тот пребывал в очень, очень расстроенных чувствах. 

― Не торопись так, ангел. Хочешь себе красивый лак на ногти? Наверняка тебе такое раньше не предлагали! И ты повторишь, что там говорил про Джойса...

С этими словами он достал из ящика стола баночки с лаками разных оттенков чёрно-серого и чёрного. Не то чтобы он сам слишком часто таким баловался на руках, всё же подобное слишком бросалось в глаза. Но у демона Кроули была одна немаловажная слабость ― к педикюру. 

Азирафаэль, правда, не оценил. Он вообще выглядел каким-то слишком напряженным и явно нервничал. В душе Азирафаэль паниковал не меньше, чем Кроули.

― Нет, нет, нет, спасибо. Я пойду, пожалуй. 

― Но ангел, тут есть...

― Спасибо за заботу, но мне пора! ― Азирафаэль поспешно подскочил со стула и попятился к выходу. ― Я тут внезапно вспомнил, что у меня запись к парикмахеру. Прости, Кроули, в следующий раз.

― Но у меня есть укрепляющий лак и масло для кутикулы, ― пробормотал Кроули рассеянно, смотря на захлопнувшуюся за Азирафаэлем дверь. Может, не стоило так напирать? Может, он слишком зловеще молчал? Или все лаки доставать не стоило, они явно напугали Азирафаэля больше всего прочего? Почему он вообще так расстроился? Неужели Кроули делал что-то не так, и те курсы маникюра всё же были разводом, махинацией, которые придумал и подарил людям сам Кроули? Или Азирафаэлю он просто не понравился, как мастер. 

― Ну молодец, Энтони Джей Кроули, ― пробормотал демон, смотря на своё отражение в зеркале. ― Ты, как всегда, всё испортил. Нужно выпить за это!

Справедливости ради, стоит сказать, что Азирафаэль считал, что не в Кроули дело, а в нём самом. И маникюр у Кроули ему не понравился совсем не из-за его способностей как мастера, невяжущегося разговора или даже чёрного лака. Просто Азирафаэль решил, что Кроули ― это друг, а ему нужна подруга, с которой нужно посплетничать о своём молодом человеке. 

Таким образом, госпожа Хилл, которая практиковала маникюр на своих клиентах уже шестой год, внезапно обрела нового постоянного клиента, милого голубого мужчину средних лет, который очень любил поговорить о своём то ли муже, то ли парне, который никогда не понимал намёков. Госпожа Хилл была совершенно не против слушать подобные рассказы, всё же работы с господином Фэллем было немного, а чаевых он оставлял почти сто процентов.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
